


Remove my wings

by GreenPhoenix



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: AU, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-19
Updated: 2018-08-19
Packaged: 2019-06-29 17:10:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,181
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15733809
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GreenPhoenix/pseuds/GreenPhoenix
Summary: Will Graham is sent to try and find the solution to a case with the help of doctor Lecter.





	Remove my wings

Alana Bloom was in witness protection and Will Graham knew he would never see her again. She had testified against her former lover, doctor Hannibal Lecter and she had found his murder basement as the tabloids called it. She had discovered bones and a ring she knew to be her former love Miriam Lass’s. Bloom had her suspicions since talking to Will. Will was a teacher who had once considered becoming a profiler. He had put the Ripper’s profile together for his own amusement. Alana had taken him very seriously.

Then the FBI came and arrested the man. Agent Katz had done the honors.

It was personal for her too, having trained with Miriam at Quantico.

Jack Crawford had come to Will asking for a favor just as he mourned the loss of Alana in his life.

“I’ll be your bloodhound,” Will said.

“Good,” Jack said, and concealed his slight smile with his hand.

 

*

“Don’t look directly at him,” Chilton said. “He can find a way into you if you do.”

“I don’t much care for eye contact,” said Will and avoided Chilton’s searching gaze.

“Don’t let him get into your head,” Chilton said.

“I won’t,” Will said.

“Come and see me later,” Chilton said and Will could tell he was lonely.

 

*

It was a long, long walk to Lecter’s cell. Will didn’t get catcalled like a woman would have been, but he still felt the inmates gazes on him and so he avoided looking up.

He knew Lecter’s cell when he saw it.

“Doctor Lecter,” he said and lifted his gaze. The man’s face was arresting, high cheekbones and dark, intense eyes giving the impression of a predator that he knew was correct.

“Will Graham,” Lecter said in a dark, soothing voice. “Jack Crawford’s boy.”

“I guess.”

“You are a teacher, correct?”

“Yes. I was a cop.”

“Interesting. Why did you leave?”

“They said I was unstable.”

Lecter’s nostrils flared as if he could smell Will’s fear.

“Very intriguing. You know Alana I take it?”

“She was a good friend.”

“What are you doing here, at Jack’s behest like his trained guard dog?”

“I detect a trace of sarcasm doctor. I was told you were polite.”

“I am. I apologize.”

“I accept. I am here to seek your wise counsel on a case.”

“What can you offer in return?”

“I would not give you Alana Bloom’s address. I do not know it anyway. ”

“I would not presume to ask. Perhaps you can move me to a place where I can see the sky,” Lecter said wistfully.

“I can try. Chilton would see you dwell in the bowels of darkness forever.”

“Chilton is a small-minded fool.”

“Alana always said so.”

“Yes. “

“I could share my secrets.”

“A most intriguing offer. Did you know Alana in the biblical sense?”

“I did. But you aren’t after informaition about my sexual proclivities?”

“Only if they are very special.”

“I accept your offer. Are you like Hades, about to carry me off if I eat of your food?”WIll asked with a wink.

“You are fair enough to be my queen. As you know I cannot feed you pomegranate seeds.”

“More’s the pity. Both Jack and Alana liked your cooking.”

“Everyone does until they learn they have been partaking of human flesh.”

“Quite. I shall see you,” Will said and left him in the abyssal darkness.

 

 

*

“He is a shy boy,” Lecter said. “He does not want the world to see his face.”

“Why is he killing these women?”

“What does he do to them?”

“You saw that in the file I gave you.”

“What do you see?”

“He wants to control them, to debase them.”

“Why?”

“He does not think they would talk to him. He might have a handicap.”

“Good. You are getting somewhere. “

“He does not see them as people, only as objects.” 

“Quite. How do you see women, Will? As princesses to be rescued?”

“Alana is that perhaps.”

“Did you desire her sexually or were you hiding darker desires?”

“I am not in denial. “

“You are about the darkness in you.”

“I have none.”

“Do not lie to me.”

“Very well. I sometimes enjoy..darker thoughts,” Will said.

“They consume your nights.”

“Perhaps.”

“Do you imagine doing violence to Alana?” Lecter asked.

“No. Not her.”

“Do you not desire her still?”

“That’s beside the point.”

“Nothing is beside anything. You promised me honesty.”

“We are all playthings to you. Me, Alana, Jack. You want to pull our strings and make us dance.”

“Perhaps. Will you deny the monster in you only to see the one in me?”

“No. I imagine it would be comfortable with yours.” 

“Yes. I would teach you so many things, lovely boy.”

“Are you flirting, doctor?”

“Do you deny a captive his few pleasures?”

“No. “

“I shall see you, Will. And then you will see.”

“Yes,” Will said.

 

*

He had dreams of a ravenstag riding him into the night, its blood poured down his throat. He saw Lecter eat his heart, teeth sharp and bloody.

He awoke covered in semen and swear, heart racing.

 

*

“How goes it?” asked Jack. “We have a new body,”

“I’ll come,” Will said still in dreams.

It was a horrible sight and yet he knew why it had not disturbed him.

He had to find this killer.

 

*

“What do you hide?” asked Lecter.

“I guess..my own darkness.”

“That you first felt as a cop.”

“Yeah. I killed a man. He was a rapist and a murderer. I felt so righteous when I killed him.”

“You were the law.”

“God’s law.”

“Do you want to kill me, Will? Stop the threat to your princess.”

“I do. I saw myself taking your life, with my hands, your blood all over me.”

“Go on..”

“I got hard. I thought of taking you.”

“Before or after you killed me?”

“Before. Seemed politer.”

“So you have primal desires towards me. Sex and death.”

“Yes.”

“Good. Your killer what does he desire?”

“To be seen and loved. As do we all. Failing that he wants supremacy.”

“I might know this shy boy.”

“What’s his name?”

“Skin.”

“Skin?”

“Money-skin. It’s easy.”

“Dollar—hyde?”

“Clever boy,” he said lovingly.

“I owe you thanks.”

“You owe him awe.”

“He shall have it.”

 

Will left, his steps echoing in the dark.

 

*

 

They caught Dolarhyde and Beverly shot him. Will returned to say goodbye to his helper.

“I found him.”

“I knew you would.”

“Now we can get you transferred somewhere better.”

“Yes. Will you visit me?”

“If you like. “

“Do you dream of killing me?”

“Every night.”

“And fucking me?” Lecter said almost lusciously and Will allowed himself to imagine it, all tight heat around his aching flesh, and teeth in his neck.

“That too.”

“So it is. I have so much to teach you.”

“You are in prison.”

“I won’t always be,” Hannibal said and smiled. “I will see you as a free man.”

Will swallowed and felt the beat of his heart quicken. He did not now if it was with fear or desire. Most likely, it was both.

**Author's Note:**

> This started as a Silence of the Lambs au, but it mutated into this. I imagine Alana met Margot here and lived happily after killing Mason.


End file.
